Dark Twists of the Heart
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Two past flames from Calleigh’s life cross paths. Spoilers: “Lost Son” [S.3.E.01], “Going Under” [S.5.E.02], “Going, Going, Gone” [S.5.E.09] References to SC & CJ.


Title: Dark Twists of the Heart

By: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Pairing: References to Calleigh/Jake and Calleigh/Speed

Summary: Two past flames from Calleigh's life cross paths.

Spoilers: "Lost Son" S.3.E.01, "Going Under" S.5.E.02, "Going, Going, Gone" S.5.E.09

* * *

Their relationship had been doomed from the beginning when they had met at the Academy all those years ago. However, despite all the flaws that made their presence known amongst the couple, there was always one thing would make up for it all in the end – the passion they had for each other.

It was in bed where they made the most sense to each other – he was her yin whilst she was his yang. Though she never considered herself naïve when it came to love making, Calleigh always found that she learned something new about herself or Jake.

Jake made her feel in a way she never knew before; he always seemed to be able to see past the façade she had built. At times he'd find himself smug; he knew that she would fight against the emotions and would try to re-build the walls that had crumbled. Instead, he'd push even harder, and as much as he'd smugly enjoy her falling, he always made sure to catch her.

Jake recalled his and Calleigh's last moments together before he was once more whisked away on another assignment. Though the Kevlar had caught the bullet from George Kornspan's gun, he had been worried. Actually, he was downright scared. It was then when Jake realized that despite the lasting sparks of physical attraction, he truly did still love Calleigh on more than just a superficial level.

He scoffed – he had more than his share of women, and had an even bigger pot to reel his next conquest, but there was something about the blonde woman from Darnell, Louisiana that sent him reeling. She always did manage to find a way underneath his skin; he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Berkeley!"

Jake sat up suddenly, his eyes blinking rapidly as he was drawn out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw his boss and he immediately stood. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted on his heels. "I was reading the latest assignment. Rumor has it that I'm getting a new partner."

"You are," the Supervisory Special Agent, also known as his boss, replied. "He just arrived from D.C.; I want you to meet him before the two of you start on this case."

* * *

He threw his leather jacket in the locker provided for him. After almost two years of living a secret life, Special Agent Tim Speedle still found that he had a difficult time adjusting. Requested by the bureau for his excellent trace analysis skills, Tim had found himself faking his death and leaving everything he had known and loved in Miami forever in the dust.

His boss, at the time, knew of the plan and was the only person that knew that he was alive and well. Tim had a choice in whether or not to leave, but he had incorrectly assumed that he would be given a bit more leeway in time to make the necessary plans for his departure.

Instead, he was told there was no time; the security of the United States was at risk. Tim wasn't allowed to bring any reminders of the past with him; however, he managed to slip a picture of him with his (at the time) girlfriend into his pocket as he was literally shoved out his condominium.

Reaching once more into his locker, Tim picked up his jacket and unzipped an inner lining pocket that contained the picture. The picture was no longer pristine – its edges worn ragged and there had been creases from the many times he had folded it. Fingerprint smudges completed the picture's disarray.

He unfolded the picture once more, his thumb tracing the edges of her face. _'Calleigh…' _Tim wondered over time if she had changed at all – he tried to picture her slightly older, but found the he couldn't. He wondered if she used the same coconut scented shampoo that she would spend a ridiculous amount of money on or if her smile was still as bright as it was the first time he ever met her.

Tim frowned suddenly; he hadn't wanted things to go this way – he had planned on marrying the exquisite creature who had managed to render him weak under her spell. Instead, he was stuck here, for unidentifiable amount of time.

Someone entered the locker room, and Tim quickly shoved the picture in his pocket before he threw his jacket inside once more.

"Speedle, your partner is in my office, expecting you," his new boss replied before leaving once more.

Tim nodded and sighed as he followed behind. "Can't wait," he murmured.

* * *

"Still thinking about Jake?"

Calleigh looked up at the Hispanic woman standing next to her on the steps of the Miami Dade PD. "Oh, hey. Um, actually…nevermind," she replied, shaking her head.

"What's wrong Calleigh? You can talk to me," Natalia replied as she placed her hand on Calleigh's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine," Calleigh replied with a small smile. Natalia nodded and the two women stood quietly watching Miami residents drive by the busy police department.

Jake always rattled her nerves; Calleigh knew that no matter how hard she tried to stop him from doing so, Jake always managed to find a way to crack her soul. Though he made her heart pitter patter, and her urged to rip off his clothes grew when he was around her, Calleigh couldn't help but feel guilty of her feelings.

Her guilt stemmed from the fact that she had never allowed herself to completely get over the death of her boyfriend, Tim Speedle. With Tim, she learned to love once more; she thought Jake had taken that ability away with him when he had left for good – that is until he returned back into her life. Now, she found herself questioning her heart once more.

The courtship between Tim and her had been unusual – they never told each other of their feelings until one day the entire team had gone to a local bar to unwind. Everyone else had checked out early, but Tim and Calleigh had chosen to stay behind, too busy caught up in a game of darts. A few rounds of beer and shooters later, they found themselves tangled in his bed, content to be lying in each other's arms.

And now, two years later, Calleigh still cried if she came across an item that once belonged to him. For awhile, she'd spray his cologne on her pillow, in fear that she'd forget his memory, never mind his scent.

"I'm gonna head to the break room for some coffee, want to come with?" Natalia questioned, breaking Calleigh out of her reverie once more.

"Sure. I'll be there in a moment," Calleigh replied, her back still to her friend. She knew Tim would want her to move on, and though Jake was her past, she felt that if given the opportunity, they could make their way into the future with each other. Calleigh sighed once more, fingering the necklace she wore around her neck – a locket Jake had given her a long while ago and that clichéd as it was contained a picture of Tim.

"Snap out of it Duquesne, you don't have time for matters of the heart. You've got backloads of casings to work on," she reminded herself and with that goal in mind, she jogged up the steps back to her job - the only thing that currently made sense.

* * *

"Jake Berkeley, meet Tim Speedle, the trace analysis expert from D.C.," their boss replied gruffly as he handed two identical folders to each man.

"Originally from Florida," Tim corrected. Jake extended his hand, and Tim took it; both men eyed each other cautiously before delving into the folders given to them.

"Florida huh? Just came back from there," Jake replied as he continued to look over the folder. "It's a nice place," he replied wistfully.

Tim's brows furrowed and he echoed his sentiments as he cleared his throat, trying to focus on the tabbed page he had open. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

**FIN.**


End file.
